


don't be afraid (you can call me monster)

by amongusslut889 (LilacBrown889)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Non-Canon Relationship, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacBrown889/pseuds/amongusslut889
Summary: Blue’s face, hazy behind the plastic mask of zer oxygen-suit, held the same fond expression as always. Zey waited in front of Green as the cafeteria emptied around them. Blue had always stuck close with Green ever since their first mission together, almost a year ago now. It had quickly become habitual to follow the other around the ship.They rarely left each other's sight. Green trusted Blue with zer life.Why then, did zey have the unshakable feeling that Blue had been the one to kill White?(Title from song: EXO's Monster)
Kudos: 1





	don't be afraid (you can call me monster)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercrutch064](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercrutch064/gifts).



> AHaha this is over 2 months late but HAPPY BIRTHDAY MERCRUTCH064!!! Some things came up (as you know already lol) so I'm posting this on the 31st of December but don't worry, I'm editing the publication date so it *looks* like I'm on time. I love you very much, and am blessed to have you as myself and one of my closest friends. Hope you have a good year and thank you for loving me and putting up with me. 
> 
> Check out his work guys, he wrote an among fic as well and also some good Batman stuff. 
> 
> Okay love you, enjoy! (chapter 2 will be posted.... eventually?)

“Look, we’re almost done with our tasks.” Orange’s voice had always been authoritative and strong, first to take charge when things got down to the wire. “And there’s only one Impostor left. We don’t need to throw anyone else out right now; finish your tasks and we’ll be home before sundown tomorrow.”

People started to leave the cafeteria, but Green stayed rooted to zer spot. Blue came over with a smile. 

Blue’s face, hazy behind the plastic mask of zer oxygen-suit, held the same fond expression as always. Zey waited in front of Green as the cafeteria emptied around them. Blue had always stuck close with Green ever since their first mission together, almost a year ago now. It had quickly become habitual to follow the other around the ship. 

Green followed Blue down to the Admin room absently, barely paying attention as zey stood next to the wall fiddling with a wire panel. There was probably something in this room that Green should be doing too, but zey couldn’t be bothered to check right now. Not after what had just happened.

Blue had joined the ship only a couple weeks after Green; they were the most recent additions to the crew. The older members hadn’t trusted them with the more important tasks so they were more often than not stuck with menial jobs, the boring ones that no one else wanted to do. As the only new members they naturally stuck together, and though they had since earned the trust of the rest of the team they were still basically inseparable. 

They rarely left each other's sight. Green trusted Blue with zer life. 

Why then, did zey have the unshakable feeling that Blue had been the one to kill White? 

Zey had to be mistaken. Zey would’ve been dead ages ago if Blue was actually an impostor. Besides, Green had only left zem alone long enough to fix one wire panel. Zey couldn’t have had enough time to kill. It simply wasn’t logical. 

Still, the sharp iron smell of blood still lingered on Blue’s space suit. A small streak of dull red stained the back of zer space suit. And they had been the only two people in the area of the spaceship where White had died. 

The loud, metallic clanging sound of Blue firmly shutting the wire panel shocked Green out of zer thoughts. Zey turned towards Green, tilting zer head as if to say, ‘You ready to go?’

Green smiled weakly and checked zer task list; thankfully, there was only one thing zey had to do in this room. As Green walked over to the Admin table, pulling out their ID card along the way, zey tried to ignore the soft look in Blue’s eyes as zey watched Green complete zer task. 

Green had just finished swiping zer card when the lights went off. Zey froze, zer heart pounding. If zey were right about Blue being an impostor zer was no better time than now for the other to kill zem. 

Footsteps echoed through the room, vaguely muffled by the steady hum of the oxygen machine. Suddenly, Blue was right next to zem, and zer heart rate spiked. Blood pounded through zer veins and zey could feel zer hands start to shake. 

Blue slung an arm across Green’s shoulders and steered them both towards the door. Was Blue taking Green to zer final resting place? It seemed absurd to think this about someone zey had trusted for so long. Blue always made sure they were touching when the lights were out: in addition to being a solid source of comfort, the gesture also had the more practical purpose of making sure they weren’t split up. But Green knew what they had seen, and zer intuition had never been wrong before. Instinctively, Green dug zer heels into the floor and tried to pull away. 

Since when was Blue this strong? Even though zer arm was positioned awkwardly, it still felt like Green was struggling against a steel wall. Blue tugged Green closer, limiting zer range of movement even further, and stopped in the doorway just before the hall.

What were they stopping for? Green strained zer ears, listening for footsteps or the rustling of another person’s space suit, but all zey could hear was the ever-present white noise of the ship and zer own heartbeat. As they waited there, unmoving, Green could pick out some footsteps from outside the Admin room, but they could just as easily have been made by the engines, or maybe the reactor. Zey felt Blue turn slightly right towards the cafeteria. 

What seemed like ages later, Blue apparently decided that whoever zey were waiting for had passed. Zey guided Green into the hall and towards the storage room, arm still caging zem in. Green tried pulling away one last time, before giving up and letting zemself lean slightly against Blue’s body. If Blue was really the impostor, it was too late for Green to do anything; zey had been trapped for a long time now. 

The door to the storage room was closed. How odd, thought Green. The doors into any of the rooms on Skeld weren’t supposed to be closed while the ship was in motion. They waited for the doors to open, and Green could feel Blue twist slightly back, as if checking behind them to see if anyone was coming. It was still pitch black though, how could zey see anything? Green certainly couldn’t make out much beyond the dim shadow that was Blue right beside zem.

The doors opened with a faint hiss, and Blue led them into the storage room. As they were walking through the doorway, the lights flickered dimly, and then grew brighter until they were fully restored. Green’s eyes burned a bit as zey blinked, trying to adjust zer vision in the newly lit space. Someone must’ve fixed the fusebox in the electrical room; it seemed like there were constantly blown fuses there. Green had long since gotten used to the lights going out all the time, although with more and more murders it was harder to rationalize away zer fear of the dark.

Blue steered them to the left, through the shields room and up towards weapons. As they passed Navigation at the head of the ship, Orange rounded the corner in front of them. 

Zey gave them a short nod, passing by quickly with determined steps. Green looked over zer shoulder and saw the older crewmate enter Navigation as Blue pulled them into the oxygen room. People always die in Navigation, shouldn’t Orange know that? It seemed rather careless for zem to go into the room alone. 

When they entered Oxygen Green pulled out zer tasklist again and scanned it for nearby tasks. The last thing Green had to do on this side of the ship was a download in Weapons. Meanwhile, Blue had released Green from zer iron grip, and was now standing over by the oxygen filter. 

Green reached out to bump Blue’s shoulder and showed zem the task. Zey waited until Blue nodded in understanding and turned back towards whatever zey were doing with the filter, before heading up into the weapons room. 

Zey stood nervously far in the upper corner of Weapons, and tried to connect zer tablet to the data pad. There was a vent directly below the data pad, and impostors were known to travel through the vent system to reach their victims or escape potential witnesses. Green couldn’t help cringing away from the vent, standing as far away from it as possible as zey watched the progress bar on zer tablet. As if the few extra inches would make a difference against some alien with supernatural strength and deadly aim.

Why did this always take so long? They had perfected space travel years ago and yet downloading one day’s worth of data still took ages. Green bounced zer leg unconsciously, zer vision jumping between the bar inching its way across zer screen and the two doorways that led into Weapons. 

Finally, after what felt like an hour, the data finished downloading. Green exited the program and disconnected as quickly as possible, zer hands shaking as zey tried zer best to not drop the tablet. Zey stowed zer tablet away and fast-walked as casually as possible back to the oxygen room and Blue. If zey had less dignity, zey would’ve been running. 

Green stopped short in the hallway. Blue was heading towards zem quickly, but it didn’t really look like zey were coming from the oxygen room. In fact, it looked a lot like Blue had just come from Navigation. Was Orange-

Green tried to walk towards Navigation, a lump rising in zer throat, but before zey made much progress Blue grabbed zer arm. 

Blue shook zer head, gently tugging them in the opposite direction, but Green couldn’t let this one go. Orange was one of the few crewmates that had been there from the beginning, and though they had never bonded at all due to Orange’s understandable distrust, Green had still developed a fondness for zem. 

Green broke away from Blue’s grasp and tried again to go into Navigation. Zey made it to the doorway, just far enough to see a small stream of blood trickling out across the floor from behind one of the pilot’s seats. 

Blue grabbed zem again but it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. Green was frozen in zer tracks. Zer could vaguely feel the other pulling them away but all zey could focus on was that small trickle of red staining the floor. 

Was this how it ended, then? With Blue, the one person on this ship that Green had thought zey could trust, killing everyone around zem? How long had this been going on? Was Green going to be killed next?


End file.
